


Pink Lace

by Rominbi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rominbi/pseuds/Rominbi
Summary: Dressing Room Antics





	

Agreeing to go shopping with Jisoo meant letting her wear your fuchsia blackpink sweater withy her jean booty shorts, and getting dragged into the closest adult store to replace her old orgasm balls. 

She wouldn’t dare do this kind of stuff with Rosè or Jennie, much less smol Lisa. She wouldn’t normally do this with you either, but recent developments in your relationship provoked a spark of possessiveness within her.

She wouldn’t let you out of her sight. 

You would kiss and hold hands and all, but she wasn’t yours and you weren’t hers. With a small black bag from the sex toy store in her hand, she waves at you to hurry up the escalator but the smile across her face has your heart racing so pathetically against the fluttering of butterflies, you just want to smack yourself.

She wasn’t yours, you weren’t hers. 

You played the jealousy card as much as she played chess with your heart. It was messy and only complicated your relationship further but as soon as the thought of being replaced became apparent to her, she held you tighter in fear of losing you. And you loved every second of it much to her dismay. 

Jisoo loved being the one in control, but as each passing day rolls into weeks of eagerness, lust and love. Jisoo found her feelings for you spiralling out of her control and would do just about anything for you, but tell you that.  

“Y/N,” she waves again, grinning at you. “Hurry up!”

Jisoo had a smile that reminded you of a catfish. The wrinkles around her mouth looked like whiskers when she laughed, the lines in her eye smile and the supple lips that pulled back so widely, you could see every single one of her teeth and the back of her throat. 

“Hurry up you doodle head!” 

It had been a year since you met her and although your friendship was platonic and affectionate, something far more unfriendly like inched its way up your throats on nights when she’d be swathed in your cotton sheets. With the moonlight streaming through your curtains, you’d place innocent kisses against her sleeping lips. 

It was a craving or a yearning to be close and although some part of you knew that it was wrong because she never expressed interest back, you swear she’s always awake when you kiss her. Sometimes a chaste kiss goodnight feels like her kissing you back, but you were always discrete with your physical affections having somewhat of a self-control to notice that Jisoo was in fact always awake. 

But if you had no self-control, you’d pull her into your arms right now, kiss her sweet pink lips and persuade her to walk around the mall with her new orgasm balls in, at least in that way she’d stop running ahead. But alas, you do have self-control and you begrudgingly ignore the way her smile churns up a storm in your body.

“I’m coming, stop running around will you.”

She grabs your hand when you reach the top of the escalator, interlacing her French manicured fingers with your bare ones. You’ll never get over how little the gesture is but how big the reaction feels within your body.

“Come on Y/N!” She pulls you into the lingerie shop until you’re at the very back standing at the clearance rack looking for her size.

“Why am I doing this again?” you ask, holding a tiny piece of fabric in front of you in disdain as she runs into a dressing room quickly with a peachy pink number. “You have like a million bras.”

She pops her head out from the red curtain of the changing room. “But you don’t like any of the lingerie I own.”

“That’s because they all feel rough and uncomfortable. And I don’t like anything in this store either.”

The store clerk stares at you with flared nostrils and red ears, before you turn back to Jisoo in a silent laugh.  _oops?_

“I saw this bralette last week, and I wanted to get your opinion,” she shouts and you stand there in front of her cubicle awkwardly. “I think it makes my boobs look amazing, and the fabric is soft but I’ll let you be the judge.” You stand there picking your nails in front of her curtain as the sound of her unzipping her boots fills the expanse of the dressing room. 

“Y/N come here.” Jisoo smiles widely, popping her head out of the dressing room with her long brown hair devouring her small face. “I think I look so hot in this, what do you think?”

“I can’t see you?” 

She frowns, “Get in here then.” 

She pulls you roughly behind the curtain to look, but you close your eyes tightly in fear of seeing the skin you’d beg to touch. You don’t dare look up when you notice her clothes strewn across the small dressing room floor.  

“Look up,” she whispers and your eyes sweep up from the pasty white of her skin to the pink lace covering her breasts obediently. They were beautiful in contrast but you’d rather see her naked.

“I am looking and they’re nice.”

She laughs as she scrunches up her nose. “I know right, it’s on sale so I might get it. I’m not sure though. You said you hated my lingerie because of the fabric right?” 

You nod, keeping your gaze on the floor. 

“Well then, feel the fabric.”

You snap your head up to her, “What? You want me to what?”

“Just feel it.” 

She grabs your hand and places your palm on her breast. You gulp loudly as you stare at the hand touching her. “Y/N, how does it feel?” 

Your fingers tremble against her chest. “I guess it feels …soft.” you choke, pulling your hand away.

“Don’t look away from me,” she groans, lifting your chin with her other hand. “Feel it, tell me what you think. Do you like it?” 

Her hair sits comfortably in waves behind her shoulder as she holds your hand. Staring at your hesitance, she laughs. “No need to be so nervous, it’s not like I want you to finger me. Just touch the bralette.” 

Bringing your hand up to her breast, she rubs her chest with your hand. “What do you think?”

Biting your lip, you let her control your hand as you watch the way the lace rubs against her suddenly taut nipple. “It feels rough, but I can feel your nipple so well through the material. It’s almost like you aren’t wearing it.” 

She smiles as she pulls you closer. 

There’s a different kind of tension filling the dressing room, and with every bated breath, a sinister desire to rip the cloth off of her clouds your judgment. With each rub of her nipple, Jisoo’s heart rate accelerates and you can feel her heart jackhammer against your hand. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” you whisper. Taking a deep breath, you try to ease  your heart and the ache between your thighs as your hands palm her breasts. “Jisoo we need to stop.”

She doesn’t let your hand go like you think she will, she instead, kneads them with more vigour. “We’ll be fine. All you’re doing is feeling the fabric.”

You watch her bite her lip as her eyes stare languidly at you.

“Stop playing coy Jisoo,” you snap, halting your hands movement. “You really want me to touch you like this in here?”

She smirks.

You shake your head. “Fine, you really want me to touch you. I will. I’ll feel the fabric.”

Raising your other hand to her breast, you rub over the little pink bralette. You had to admit the colour was awfully pretty against her skin, but the fabric felt rough and uncomfortable against her soft skin. Your surmise your bias opinion relates to the desire to feel nothing but her skin beneath your palms. She drops her hand from yours and closes her eyes for a long minute at the sensual movement of your hands.

“Feels good right?” she whispers, watching you intently as you gently toy with her nipples.

“I think,” you whisper, looking up at her. “I should be asking you that.”

She pushes your hands away to turn around. You don’t go lingerie shopping often but you’re pretty sure you aren’t actually supposed to wear the underwear.

“Feel the fabric of the underwear.” She pushes her ass out towards your hips and leans her face against the mirror. With your hands finding purchase on her hips, her ass rubs against you. Looking up to her glazed over expression in the mirror, she captures her bottom lip between her teeth waiting for your touch.

Her long hair cascades down her back. Grabbing her hair, you move it to one side of her and she shivers at the feeling of your fingertips trailing across her back. With a heartbeat loudly racing in your ears, you clench your jaw tight as you move your hands to the waistline of her panties. 

Yesterday Jisoo had “found” your messages between you and a person called Alex. Who happened to be a colleague at work fucking around on his lunchbreak. He owed you a favour and you left your phone open on her desk when you went to go have a “shower”.  She couldn’t get over the content of your carefully crafted messages and you had never seen such a jealous side to your long time friend.

Your objective was to see if she cared.

She definitely cared more than she let on.

You hoped she cared more than she let on.

You run your fingers down the string of the thong on her perfect ass as you whisper into her ear. “You know I can’t help but feel like the messages you saw between me and Alex, provoked this side of you Jisoo. You know how I feel about you.”

She clears her throat. “So what if you’re attracted to me, who isn’t? And I don’t even know what you’re talking about? What messages? Who you choose to sext is up to you. That’s none of my business.” 

You watch her close her eyes. 

Leaning down towards her ear, you whisper. “Who said I was sexting?”

Her cheeks glow red as she tries to refute. “I-

You bite her earlobe, cutting off her train of excuses, as you run your fingers over the lace covering her clit. “My pussy’s wet for you Y/N, can you help me out,” she tenses when you start rubbing her clothed sex. “Alex, I’m with Jisoo, but if I was there with you right now, I’d eat you out for hours.” You relay with a smirk.

You had sent Alex a page of stuff to copy and paste into the conversation, and at the time he’d been at the bar with his mates laughing at the vulgarity of the conversation and then laughing at him for supposedly having a pussy. You however, were pushing your knight across the board and checkmating Jisoo’s king. 

You had her cornered. 

She moans softly at your words. Jisoo doesn’t want to be affected by the words of a conversation she never should’ve read, but the lewd words falling from your lips make her feel curious as to how you would’ve responded if she didn’t see and interrupt the conversation.

“How would you eat her …you know, her pussy?” Jisoo asks, rocking her hips into your hand as your circular motions on her bud heighten her need for friction. “Just for knowing sake.”

You don’t want to stop her hand until you can feel how wet she is through the fabric. You want to slip your hand underneath her panties, have her so wet that you can slip right in. You want to feel her tense around you as you curl your fingers in her heat. You want to hit all of her sweet spots, you want to hear all of her sweet sounds.

She cranes her neck to the side as you kiss up the nape of her neck. “Well kitten, I’d suck on her clit and pump a finger or two into her beautiful core until she thrusts her hips against my mouth.” Rubbing your hand up her chest, you start massaging her breast. 

“I’d lapse my tongue on her heat as she squirms. Then I’ll curl my fingers to reach her sweet spot and then I’ll let her fuck my face as she cums all over me,” You laugh when the movement of her hips quicken. Kissing beneath her ear, you whisper. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

She nods. “Does that feel good? When you do that to her? I’m asking because I  want to know if it makes you feel good. Does it? Does it make you feel good?”

“Very good.” your smirk, slowly your circular rotations on her bud and dropping your other hand to her hip.

“Would you ever do that to me?” she asks, her voice shaken. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to. I just-

“Yes,” you interrupt, pressing an open mouth kiss on the skin behind her ear. “In a heartbeat.”

She moans loudly as she leans her head against you. You clench your thighs together in response, you were unbearably aroused right now and the longer you stayed in this dressing room, the more you wanted to pin her against the wall and show her. 

“Now the threads covering your clit,” Jisoo gulps loudly when you run your fingertips on her bud again. “The fabric feels a bit uncomfortable here. I personally wouldn’t wear it.”

“Ah, fuck.” she whimpers, her thighs trembling against your hand. Her eyes are clenched tight and her eyebrows are furrowed, she looks totally fucked out right now and her panties are drenched. 

“I don’t like this pink lace on you Jisoo.” you’re holding yourself together as you whisper dirty nothings into her ear. 

“But it’s pretty.” She moans, leaning her head on your shoulder. She wants you to feel the fabric and all you want to do is worship her body and kiss every crevice, rip the pink lace thong off of her beautiful ass and grind your core into her sweet heat.

You’ll stop right before she cums though, you want her pining and pleading for your tongue. You bet she’ll taste like heaven and hell because Jisoo aint no demon and she certainly aint no angel.

“It’s a bit leathery -you lean into the shell of her ear- almost as if you were dripping for my tongue,” you whisper and she moans, fogging up the mirror. “but I know that our good little Jisoo couldn’t possibly want me to fuck her against the mirror. I mean, we ARE just friends.”

You pull your hands away and she whines at the loss. “We are definitely not just friends Y/N, don’t you dare stop.”

Turning her around, you roughly push her up against the mirror. Her cheeks are watermelon pink and her bottom lip has three little indents from biting back her need to be vocal with you. 

Placing your hand on her jaw, you admire every inch of her face as she stares at you in anticipation of your next move. You dart your eyes into hers. “You’re right Jisoo, we are most certainly are not just friends.” 

You watch her eyes widen as you dip your head down. Pressing your lips against hers, Jisoo groans in relief as she tangles her fingers in your hair, eagerly returning the kiss. You can taste her strawberry lip balm in this kiss, and the Turkish Delights she had binged on the way to the mall.

Your tongues collide like fire and ice and when you trail your hand down her stomach, leaving a path of fire in its wake, you tease the bundle of nerves above her slit as she shudders against you. Repositioning your face, your noses brush gently as you bite her bottom lip. 

Dipping your fingers under the thin fabric, you rub her folds and she moans so loudly, that you cover her mouth with your other hand as you kiss up her neck. She leans her head back with her eyes closed as her thighs tighten their hold on your hand. “Ah fuck,” she moans, her voice muffled by your fingers. “That feels so good, don’t stop.”

Arching her back off the wall, her moans behind your hand start becoming more frequent and when you notice just how close she is, you pull your fingers out. There’s no way in hell, you are going to continue this when you can’t hear her scream. 

She flutters her lashes at you, trying to reconnect your lips, trying to push your hand back where she needs you, but you aren’t having it today. Especially not in here.

“We need to talk. Pink lace bralette and a matching thong,” You pant, pulling your hand away. Kissing her lips one last time, you step back. “Buy it.”

“Wait-

You don’t stop to listen to what she has to say. There’s an uncomfortable need sitting at the bottom of your stomach, and you want to go home and relieve it immediately. Pushing through the curtain, you walk through the lingerie shop with every intention of dragging her home and finishing what she started.

You want her but you need to talk to her.

You miss the disgusted look on the clerk’s face as you march out of the store, but you don’t miss the line of ladies outside Jisoo’s  dressing room, completely shocked by what they heard occur.

Sitting on a bench outside the shop, you wait for Jisoo to wobble over. She smiles embarrassingly at you as she leaves the shop holding the bag of her now tarnished new fabrics.

“I bought them,” she says, her hair slightly more dishevelled than normal as she grabs your hand and quite literally drags you home. “But they’re a bit wet though.”

“You look beautiful in pink lace but you won’t need them when you’re with me,” you pull her behind you as you run towards your car. “Let’s go home, the girls movie finishes in an hour. We don’t have that much time to finish what we started.”

“We could always do it in the car?” she suggests and you nearly throw her against the wall of the shopping complex and kiss her at the idea. “Maybe another time?” 

“Just the fact that you intend to do this more than once has my heart convulsing Jisoo.”

She laughs. 

Spotting your car in the distance, Jisoo laughs loudly as she lets you pull her towards it. “I can’t believe we just did that, and you didn’t let me finish too.” 

Opening your car door, Jisoo walks around to the passenger door. “I’ve been dreaming of doing that to you for months, there’s no way I want our first time to be in a dressing room where I can’t hear you tell me how you like it, nor when you’ll shout my name when you do.”

“The drive back takes half an hour though?” Jisoo whines as she opens the passenger door.

You smirk as you get in the car. Placing your hand on her thigh as she settles in,  you stammer. “So you have plenty of time to tell me how you’d seduce me because I remember an awful lot of me touching you back there, but you not touching me?” 

She swallows loudly as her thigh tenses under your touch. “This is going to be a long car ride then.”

 

You put the car in reverse. “I really fucking hope not.”


End file.
